Double jeu
by Number 29253
Summary: Le régime de Franco bat son plein et une élite dorée profite de la vie, en Espagne. Lorsque Vargas, républicain italien, se fait arrêter, Antonio Carriedo décide de se l'approprier pour en faire l'un de ses serviteurs. Mais cela risque de ne pas plaire au jeune Lovino Vargas... Spamano/Yaoi/Historique/UA


**Double jeu**

_**Première partie**_

\- Par ici ! Cours ! Cours !

L'horripilant rire du Français égratigna les oreilles de Lovino Vargas. Le crépuscule nimbait la forêt espagnole de couleurs de feu, mais la chaleur était encore étouffante. Vargas, percevant les aboiements de la meute, se força à se relever. Ils avaient retrouvé sa trace. Ces bâtards de Franquistes.

Vargas, serrant contre lui un bras désormais inerte, dont la manche était raide de sang, jura entre ses dents lorsqu'il réalisa que, de là où il se trouvait, le Français n'avait pas pu manquer la piste qu'il avait malgré lui laissée sur le sol. Quel idiot il avait été de s'assoupir ainsi ! La douleur taraudait le jeune Italien à la tête, et aux jambes, là où les gardes franquistes l'avaient frappé. Il fallait le garder en vie, même s'il « ne savait rien ». Le chef de la police avait voulu amuser les jeunes aristocrates de la région et leur avait livré cet espèce de fou d'Italien. Tous avaient ri à gorge déployée lorsqu'ils avaient vu l'état de délabrement de Vargas, lorsque ce dernier avait tenté de se jeter sur Gilbert Beilschmidt, un Allemand de passage dans la région. Beilschmidt lui avait asséné un second coup de pied, qui l'avait partiellement assommé.

Et puis, pour faire rire ses amis – et surtout les dames espagnoles présentes – l'Allemand avait proposé avec un sourire mauvais d'organiser une chasse à l'homme, telle que Pharaon lui-même en faisait.

\- Gilbert, non... avait protesté un Espagnol aux yeux verts. Il vaudrait mieux...

\- Carriedo, ça va, avait ricané Beilschmidt en balayant l'air de sa main.

Il avait dardé un regard rougeoyant sur le corps gémissant de l'Italien et avait passé une langue avide sur ses lèvres.

\- Mon cheval ne demande qu'à se dégourdir les jambes. Et j'ai une cravache à assouplir.

Le dit-Antonio n'avait pas eu l'air convaincu. Un Français du nom de Bonnefoy, qui avait franchi la frontière afin de fuir ses obligations militaires, avait baillé et haussé les épaules :

\- De quoi te plains-tu, Antonio ? Après tout, le carabinier a dit que ce n'était qu'un _guerillero_, dit-il avec son mauvais accent.

Antonio avait légèrement froncé les sourcils et avait observé plus attentivement le visage contracté par la douleur du fameux rebelle. Il était jeune. Il devait avoir leur âge. Et on avait dit que, sous la torture, il n'avait jamais parlé.

\- Tu parles espagnol ? avait demandé Antonio en se penchant un peu au-dessus du « guerillero ».

Aussitôt, les yeux de ce dernier s'étaient ouvert, plein de haine et de hargne. Il avait craché en plein dans visage de l'Espagnol, qui s'était reculé précipitamment, sous une salve de rire.

\- J'ai une idée ! avait lancé Gilbert en claquant dans ses mains. Cet après-midi : chasse au loup ! Le prix : une superbe – quoiqu'un peu abîmée – peau de bête !

Deux serviteurs de Francis Bonnefoy, l'homme chez qui la fête avait été donnée, avaient emporté le résistant Italien et l'avaient attaché près du chenil. C'était Antonio qui était venu lui donner à boire et à manger. L'air soucieux, l'Espagnol avait ausculté ses blessures. Il l'avait averti :

\- Ils te lâcheront juste après le déjeuner. Va le plus loin possible, en direction du sud. Si c'est moi qui te retrouve en premier, je...

Mais Vargas, plein de haine, avait asséné un coup de pied dans le genou de Carriedo. Ce dernier, retenant des larmes de douleur, lui avait rendu la pareille et était retourné voir ses amis sans plus se soucier du sort de cet imbécile de guerillero.

Vargas se retrouvait donc au beau milieu d'une forêt de pins, poursuivi par une meute de chiens de chasse français, suivis de peu par un autre chien français, juché, lui, sur un cheval. Francis, voyant la silhouette mince de l'Italien filer, poussa la meute de la voix. Antonio, qui se trouvait derrière lui, peu enthousiasmé par une telle chasse, se mordit les lèvres.

\- Francis, attends.

_\- Quoi,_ _encore _?! enragea le grand blond dans sa langue natale.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a trouvé, mais cède-le moi.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Antonio retint à grand peine un soupir d'exaspération. Francis pouvait se braquer pour peu de chose, et l'Espagnol ne voulait _pas _que Francis se braque.

\- Pour effacer ta dette de jeu envers moi, par exemple ?

Le Français fit semblant de peser le pour et le contre. Un hurlement de douleur retentit, quelques mètres plus loin : un des chiens n'avait pu retenir ses crocs. Bonnefoy leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama dans sa langue natale :

_\- À bas, les chiens _! _À bas _!

Déçue, la meute battit en retraite en vint courir autour des jambes des deux chevaux. Antonio, inquiet, talonna son étalon andalou pour se rapprocher de Vargas, mordu à l'épaule. Ce dernier, à genoux, pétri de douleur, releva la tête et cracha en un Espagnol parfait :

\- Crève ! Je veux que tu crèves ! _Bastardo _!

Une lueur froide glissa sur les prunelles vertes de Carriedo, et se dernier saisit son fusil, attaché sur la selle derrière lui. Lovino replia un bras devant son visage pour se protéger, mais le coup de crosse qui lui porta le jeune noble suffit à lui faire perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Vargas crut que tous ses muscles avaient été frottés à l'acide. Il se trouvait sur un sol dallé, frais, et il frissonnait dans ses guenilles. Il devait être dans une cave. Un cellier. Il ne voyait rien et ne sentait pratiquement plus ses membres, trop endoloris. Le jeune Italien voulut palper son bras, là où les franquistes lui avaient posé une vieille meule à grain – nul doute désormais que l'os était fracturé –, mais il n'y parvint pas. Pour cause : ses poignets étaient fixés au mur... La gorge sèche, Lovino tenta d'appeler au secours. Un faible gargouillis sortit de sa gorge. Il dut attendre une demi-heure avant qu'on se souvienne de sa présence. Des pas résonnèrent à sa droite, quelqu'un descendait des escaliers. Une porte s'ouvrit, et la lumière frappa les yeux du jeune homme. Il reconnut presque instantanément la voix enjouée du nouveau venu.

\- Bonjour ! C'est encore moi !

Vargas aurait voulu pouvoir à nouveau lui cracher en plein visage, mais il ressentit soudain la violente fièvre qui l'habitait.

\- Je vais te détacher. Attends. Tu as mal, pas vrai ? rit la voix. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Ne te débats pas, je crois que tu as le bras cassé !

Lovino sentit la tête lui tourner violemment au moment où l'homme le força à se mettre debout et à passer un bras valide autour de ses épaules. Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Et il ignorait si l'homme qui l'aidait patiemment à gravir les escaliers n'allait pas à nouveau le traiter comme les franquistes, dans le bureau de police. Le blessé frissonna plusieurs fois, violemment.

\- Oh, qu'y a-t-il ?

L'homme semblait inquiet, méfiant. Lovino n'aimait pas ce ton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

L'Italien, dont la tête tournait de plus en plus, fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait rien dit. Lorsque l'Espagnol franchit la dernière marche, il laissa un sourire de soulagement apparaître sur ses traits.

\- Ah ! Du soleil ! C'est un peu mieux !

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un bureau de police mais dans une villa ensoleillée, et lorsqu'il ne vit pour tout futur tortionnaire qu'un galgo espagnol, Lovino roula des yeux et s'effondra. Dans un coin, une vieille servante revêche qui attendait les ordres bougonna :

\- Tu parles d'un nouveau serviteur...


End file.
